Blade & Soul: Heroes of New
by Unknown567
Summary: What if the story happened differently that Jinsoyun never turned evil and was replaced with a even sinister villain? That she and the protagonist grew up with each other. Join them as they and others save the realms from a sinister evil and new bonds grow. Male Jin OCxJinsoyunxHarem. Rated M for reasons I don't have space to tell you. AU what-if fic
1. Change of Fate

**Hey there sorry I didn't Update was having problems with my laptop so I had to go get it fixed. While waiting I watched a friend played this game and wondered what would happen if things had gone differently. So here's the prologue to my story hope you enjoy it and this will contain spoilers so you have been warned.**

* * *

The air was cold and chilling as two individuals were traveling upward towards a small house on the mountain. The one in front was an elderly Lyn wearing lantern earrings with a cane as the other one was a Jin male child wearing the Hongmoon uniform. "Master are we there yet?" asked the child; "You can keep asking that as many times as you want cricket the answer will still be the same" said the Lyn as they continued their trek up the mountain. "What are we even doing here" asked Cricket. "We're going to visit some old friends of mine and it just so happens that one of them has a child around your age so you can be friends with her" the Master answered as the two kept going.

Once they've reached the top cricket noticed another lyn waiting on a stone landing connected to stairs which lead to another stone platform with a house on top. "Master Iksanun it's been far to long" said the master as he approached the Lyn. "Perhaps not long enough old friend" joked the other master as the two greeted each other warmly. "And who is this young one?" Iksanun asked pointing to the child behind them. "This is my rising student that was one of the few I rescued from that massacre in Moonbean village long ago" he replied; "first Jiwan, now you to Hong; honestly I know were supposed to be honorable but, is there a sign on us that says charitable?" Iksanun said getting a chuckle from the old master. "One day I hope you realize what it's like to have one of your own, old friend" Hong said as the two continued talking for several minutes. "So where's Mushin?" Hong asked. "He requested a few minutes alone with Jiwan before meeting the rest of us- hey where's your student?" the Realmwalker said as the two Lyn noticed the missing child.

After being introduced Cricket wandered off to see the house on the upper platform; as he approached the quaint home he heard voices and hid himself while looking through the window. Inside was a tall male adult Gon facing a female adult Jin wielding a sword while protecting a young Yun girl. "Now Jiwan this will be the last time I'll repeat myself hand over the Twilight's Edge or pay the price" the Gon ordered with authority in his voice. "I thought you escaped the Dark realm free of any corruption Mushin; it would seem I was wrong" the Jin known as Jiwan said making sure that the Yun was safe behind her. Mushin just sighed and looked at them sternly; "and here i thought we could resolve this matter without violence; oh well" he said before instigating an attack that took the master off-guard. However he was interrupted when the cricket attacked in mid air which caused the Gon's attack to go off course hitting the spot next to the two females knocking them back with great force.

As the two Lyn noticed their third wheel gone they heard commotion coming from Jiwan's home. "What was that?!" exclaimed Iksanun as he and Hong traveled upwards to see what was going on.

Inside the house Jiwan was unconscious as the sword was between her and the kneeling Yun. "Insolent brat!" sneered Mushin as he backhanded the boy through the wall and over the the edge. " now where were we" he said reaching for Twilight's edge before the the Yun girl grabbed it and aimed towards him defensively just as the other two masters entered. "Mushin what's going on!?" asked Iksanun as the two look at the scene before them; "where is my student?" asked the Earthshaker as he noticed only Mushin, Jiwan, and the girl. "Iksanun, Hong Sokyun! Thank the heavens you arrived she attacked Jiwan for the Twilight's edge and was about to kill me till your student took the incoming attack for me and was flung off the cliff" Mushin lied as he pointed at the girl. "NO! It's a lie he was the one after the sword and was about to kill master Jiwan when the student saved us and Mushin attacked him over the edge" the girl explained only for the realmwalker to look doubtful. "I knew we should have ended you back in the capital Jinsoyun; now we won't make that mistake again" Iksanun said when all of a sudden they heard heavy breathing and all occupants turned to see the boy Jin stil standing with scratches and bruises. "Cricket! You're okay" Hong said as the student pointed at Mushin; she's telling the truth I saw everything" he said angrily as the Divine Fist tried to defend himself. "Don't listen to him it's obvious she has put him under the dark chi influence that we saw back in the old days" the Gon accussed but, Master Hong looked into his student's eyes and knew who was telling the truth. "Mushin...you will answer for what you have done" Hong said sternly when the Divine fist got angry and delivered a shockwave knocking the children back and the guardians out to the lower platform.

A battle soon took place over who would be left standing however Mushin grabbed Iksanun and tossed him into Hong Sokyun before he had the chance to transform. "I will destroy anyone who gets in my way" he said as he raised his foot preparing to stomp them into paste. Cricket soon came on top of his head and started bashing it with his fists only to be grabbed roughly and flung to the ground. "Nothing but, insects" the Divine fist said about to finish the boy off when the Yun slashed at him with Twilight's Edge cutting his forehead. As Mushin was recovering Hong had enough time to transform and fired a chi blast that sent the Naryu guardian over the edge and into the deep below. "Is everyone one alright?" asked Iksanun as the four went back to the house.

As Iksanun and Hong Sokyun were tending to the Righteous Blade herself; the Yun was treating Cricket's wounds. "Thank you for what you did" the girl said shyly. "It was nothing I'm just following what my master taught me about the path Hongmoon" Cricket said. "Still what you did was brave and selfless" then she placed a kiss on his cheek making the two turn away and blush. A moment passed before the two started talking again. "So you're Master Jiwan's student" he asked to which the the nodded meekly.

"Well then I'm Ki-Suk" The Jin said

"I'm Jinsoyun" they Yun said in return

* * *

 ** _And thus ends the Prologue if you have any questions please let me know_**


	2. Fall from Heaven

**Hey there I'm back and with the first chapter of the story. I hope you all like it and there will be more to come soon.**

* * *

While riding a boat to Heaven's reach the lone sailor saw the majestic Hongmoon academy in flames from far away. The sailor could only look in shock in horror but, continued to sail when he noticed a pillar of light coming out from the water a few feet away from him. Now heading towards the light as it vanished he looked to see someone submerged in the water; he pulled the person out of the water revealing to be a young male. Checking to see if he was still alive the sailor noticed something about the garb he was wearing and looked at the back to confirm his suspicions. "He's from the Hongmoon Academy" he said to himself as he tried to wake up the survivor. "Hey, can... can you hear me? Hey. Hey!"

Heaven's Reach 1 Day ago...

"Hey!"

A voice slowly drift him out of sleep but soon resumed when the voice grew louder. "Wake up, cricket!" His eyes opened to see a young girl with white hair done in a bun looking at him with a sour look. "Lazy bum. It's way past Sunrise you need to get up!" she said only to be ignored and decided to get a bit aggressive. "GET UP!" she said while stomping making him get up groggily. "What am I your mother" she said with her hands on her hips; "Hurry up and get dressed Master Hong has called a meeting!" she said as he rubbed his eyes. "Where's my uniform, Jinyung?" he asked slowly standing. "Why are you asking me you need to get moving? Come on, rise and shine. I think it's on the dresser" Jinyung said as the male went to the dresser and don his uniform before returning to the young girl. "Le's go make sure Gilhong is up. He's always the last out of bed." she said before leaving the dorm. Emerging from the room was Ki-suk now all grown up into a young man with long blue that reaches to the end of his neck, mystical red eyes with one of them blocked by the strands of hair, light skin that with a clean, shaven, and smooth face. His figure is that known of his race, strong and muscular, yet lean and skinny. He looks around to see it was sunny and beautiful day and that air was fresh and clean as well.

Heading to the dorm next to him the two students looked to see another one still in bed sleeping. "I'll do it" Ki said as he walked towards the bed took the covers off prompting the other male student to get up. "The sun's up and so am I! We should spar again today, cricket. I almost had you yesterday" said Gilhong as the elder agreed. "You did do well yesterday, Gilhong" he said.

The group traveled near the Master's quarters to see Brother Yungnuk, the senior trainer of the academy; however he was looking sternly at Ki-suk. You overslept, cricket. I won't have any of my students slacking on my watch" he said. "He was probably having a dream of Jinsoyun of the notsoinnocent kind huh" Gilhong joked only to receive a thump on the head from Brother Hajoon.

Though Gilhong wasn't completely wrong; over the years since that day with Mushin him and Jinsoyun have grown close. At first they were together when their masters were with them then when Jinsoyun grew more stronger to handle more powerful traveling methods she visited Heaven's Reach whenever she can. Through him she became loved with the other members of the school; to them along with master Biwan they became her new family. Her and Ki-suk would spar with each most of the time and talk the rest; though lately he couldn't help but notice their was something different with her like she was becoming more and more closer to him than friends or even family. Little did he know that was proven the night before yesterday.

After finding brother Lusung they went to the meeting spot to hear what Master Hong had to say. Some of the students couldn't help but, noticed that the old master was not well as he was coughing and looking very weak. Once he was done explaining he asked Ki to come into his quarters.

Entering the room he was asked to grab a book from the shelf and speak to him. "I am entrusting this book to you. It may not seem to be of much help now, but as you gain a new level of understanding, this tome will show you new skills and techniques. Let it serve as a guide as you continue along your path. Now that you have this book to study, you are ready to train in the Hongmoon Arts. I usually give my students more personal attention, but...(cough) I am not well. Yungmuk is an excellent teacher. Listen well and practice hard. I know you'll make me proud, Cricket" Master Hong said to his disciple. "I shall master" Ki said before leaving the quarters and heading towards the Duel Hall.

Once reaching the halls his training begin first he had to practice some moves on a few training dummies. Receiving his first actual weapon (his class is Blade master) he started with some slashes and piercing on each dummy, then it was practicing to block and attack when the time was right. His last step was to go to the proving grounds and face his worst fears. Traveling to the dark cave he saw Brother Yungmuk standing waiting for him to enter; saying this is something he must face alone. Entering the cave he sees several training dummies wandering around; using his exceptional swordsmanship he dispatched them all with ease. Suddenly a masked assailant and started attack Ki. "Techniques are worthless if you lack the courage to wield them" he said as Ki dodged another one of his attacks. "Show me what you have learned" the masked man said as the student went on the offensive, only to be swept off the ground and was dealt a crippling blow to his arm. Slowly recovering his strength the masked individual revealed himself to be Lusung; "Here drink this" he said handing his fellow student a healing tonic. After drinking it and being back to full health the Jin heard Lusung murmur something about being chosen. "Huh?" Ki-suk asked not hearing right; "you're not giving up are you?" the senior student asked with the other male shaking his head. "Master Hong must have faith in you. Take time to reflect and come back when you're ready" Lusung said as they both walked to the exit of the cavern.

Once exiting the cavern Lusung was attacked by weird dark creatures of some sort. Ki sees Hajoon facing these things as and rushed to help them when Lusung stopped him. "No, go find the others we'll hold them off" he said as Hajon wondered what these things are. Ki-Suk listened and went up the steps to reach the courtyard when he was greeted with a horrific sight. All the animals including the dogs they helped raised dead and when he reached the top Gilhong appeared only saying one thing. "Bora-Sung" he said weakling and with that he falls onto the ground dead with a blade longed into his back. Checking to see if there was anything he could do the sounds of fighting interrupted his thought and looked out to see the rest of the school fighting unknown enemies. Jinyung was holding her own against a female in rattlesnake skin, Yungmuk was going toe to toe with a heavily armored giant with a scarred face, and Master Hong was dodging blast from something that looked like a glowing metal man.

Jinyung to notice the body of one of her friends; "Brother Gilhong!" she said only to give her opponent the opening she needed to strike her side and look at her cockily. "I'll... I'll kill you!" Jinyung said angrily only for the woman to reply "It's yourself you should worry about." Jinyung charged in but, the invader took her out effortless as the student only looked in shock and gave out a gasp of pain as she fell down to the ground in death. The woman laughs in enjoyment at her latest kill. Yungmuk was started to get tired while the giant was barely breaking a sweat and chuckling. The teacher rushed at him ax raised only to be grabbed by the head, tossed in the air, and swung hard all around by the giant's ax flinging Yungmuk to only a few feet away in front of the student. He slowly reaches out to him using the last of his strength to say one final thing; "Cricket... Run... Now...!" and with that collapses to his death.

Hong turned to see most of his beloved school destroyed and slaughtered, when a blast of dark chi came straight towards him. He summoned a force field to protect himself from the deadly attack; after it was over he looked to see who it was attacking them. It appeared to be a mech of some sort: nearly as big as the giant superbly crafted and garbed in a upper-yi-and-lower-shang" style, he has menacing red glowing eyes and two pumps connected from his shoulders to jaws. "Where is the sword, Earthshaker?" it demanded in a cold steely voice. "Chul? We all saw you perish!" the master said in a confused tone as the metal answered coldly; "Chul is no more there is only BORA-SUNG!... Yura! Gubong!" and suddenly the other two attackers leaped and engaged the elderly Lyn. During the battle Hong's staff glowed making the metal man narrow his eyes in suspicion. Ki-suk had enough watching and decided to help only to be blocked by more dark creatures.

Taking them on all at once he realized these things were not from this world as they attack with stalker-like savagery. Once he was done his attention turned to the duel hall where master Hong was flung to the center like bag of vegetables. Ki-suk rushed to see if his master was okay when the leader and his group walked in front of them, however most shocking was that Lusung appeared at their side his bird on the shoulder. "Lusung... You betrayed us?" Hong said questionably; "You disappoint me master. Is this the true power of Hongmoon? Maybe the poison I put in your daily medicine wasn't even necessary." the traitor said making Ki'suk's blood boil k=now knowing that he's the reason for all of this. "Poison my medicine? But why?"

To get the Hongmoon Secret Techniques! Though with the school's performance today... I wonder why I ever bother" Lusung joked as Master Hong rushed in only to to stop in weakness. "Feeling weak master? I should of just taken the secret scrolls from you!" Lusung laughed when Bora-sung approached. "Move" was all he said when the master's staffed started to glow transforming into a something Ki-suk saw only a few times in his life. "The Twilight's Edge" Bora-sung announced as the blade stands in all it's glory.

Soon energy started to surge through Master Hong as he started to grow unleashing massive amounts of energy affecting everyone but Bora-Sung. Lusung was knocked back and hit the stone rendering him unconscious.

Whent it was over standing in place was muscular form of Master Hong which would make most people mistake him for a Goh and not a Lyn if not for the ears. "So finally going to fight at full strength are you" the mech said as Yura and Gubong leaped to attack once more only to be blown away by the Guardian's energy. Bora-Sung made some clanking and shifting noises and his arms were turned into piston-gauntlets; he charged forward unleashing a barrage of blows only for Hong Sokyun to block all of them before grabbing the metal man and tossing him around until he was thrown to the ground in an instant. Hong charged a chi blast and fired it at the mech only for it counter with a blast of it's own causing a collision that explosion that shook the entire area. Once the dust settles Hong slowly gets back up to see his last disciple in the hands of the enemy. "Your body is strong Earthshaker, but your heart is weak as always. It's what made you and the Righteous Blade the weakest of the four." Bora-Sung before shifting his arm to a cannon and aiming it at Ki-suk's head. "Us or your clan... Decide" he said; 'No master, please' the student thought as looked at him to just finish them off along with him. Hong stared at his precious student and then back at the Twilight's Edge; making his decision he dissipated the blast, grabbed the sword, and tossed it to the mech before reverting back to his previous state. Bora-Sung held the weapon and laughed in triumph; "now let my pupil go" Hong demanded. "Why of course" it said signaling the jin that he is free to leave ; however as he started to go to his master the mech opened his chest cavity revealing a dark purple sphere. "You on the other hand; I made no promise to live" it said before firing a blast from the sphere engulfing the Lyn in dark chi. The Lyn struggled in pain but managed to say his final words to Ki-suk: "You must... Survive" With that he was struck down and all that remained was his tattered garb. "NNOOOOOOO!" he yelled and kneels to the cloth in shock and despair as everything that he had in Heaven's Reach was now gone. "Sometimes you must take a life to give a life" the metal monster joked as he and his subordinates laughed like it was entertainment. Ki-Suk rushed head on straight roaring at the top of his lungs except none of them were afraid in the slightest. "Oh please..." Bora-Sung said in exasperation before shifting his hand into nothing and charged his sphere making a violet energy blade materialize in place of his hand. He strikes the ji as if he was a fly and was flung over the edge and plummeting downward.

As he falls memories began to surface of his time in Heaven's reach with the others: playing with the animals, tending to the dogs, following master Hong's instructions and teachings as they train, and then of master Hong himself. Then other memories surfaced of him and Jinsoyun: showing her around the academy, their first spar, when her and Master Jiwan joined them for supper that one time, and finally of their first kiss when they accidentally got close to each other in private. They all stopped when he crashed into the water; looking over the invaders with Lusung slung over the giant's back. "Should I go and finish him off" asked the female known as Yura while the mech just looked downward. "It is unnecessary he won't survive the black rose and even if he does he won't be a problem for us" Bora-Sung replied as he and Gubong walked off. Yura looking over the edge can feel that he somewhat alive and feels something special about him. Yura licks her lips seductively and turns around to join the others.

As he sinks further till he touches the bottom of the sea Ki thought it was over when he saw a bright light and heard voices they sounded weird both man and woman, young and old, many but as one. **"Wake up, wake up... You are the last hope. You must stop him... Stop Bora-Sung"** they said and then the light faded and the voices turned to just a single gruff voice. "Hey, wake up!. Can you hear me? Hey! Wake up!" he said; Ki-suk barely opens his eyes to see a old Goh above him but, simply closes his eyes and let darkness consume him.

Silverfrost Mountains few moments ago...

At the home of the Righteous Blade a young woman was slowly practicing her swordsmanship, She was tall and grown from the child she first was originally. In a simple training uniform while showing of some of her curves she switches from one stance to another. The lady was none other than Jinsoyun adopted daughter and personal apprentice to the great guardian Jiwan the Righteous Blade. After what happened with Mushin she started to train under the woman who took her in learning everything she can. She's not up to her master's level but can still hold her own in a fight. She tries to focus on her training but can't keep her mind off a certain male blade master. The young jin became a close friend to her since saving her and her master from the Divine Fist all those years ago and owed him her life for things could have ended a lot worse. When she first visited The Hongmoon academy she was overwhelmed by the group since she was used to living with just her master. However thanks to Ki-Suk she was welcomed into the academy with open arms. Heaven's Reach became a second home and the academy her ever growing family. Still there were times when after she matured she saw her friend as less a friend and something more. There was that time when he was training shirtless exposing his fit figure; making her stare with darkened eyes for a long time till Sister Jinyung snapped her out of it. When asked what she was looking at Jinsoyun just waved it off saying it was nothing.

It was when he caught her as tripped when practicing sprinting that it happened. As he held her in those strong and firm arms she blushed like an apple and tried to look away, but kept looking into those deep red eyes. He got her to stand and told her that's enough for today and went to get some water. From that moment she knew she was in love with Ki-Suk and would have him no matter what.

That was made a reality night before yesterday...

 _Ki-Suk was sleeping on the bed in his dorm as night settles over the academy; everyone was resting after their daily duties. The door was silently opened as someone entered and closed it back the same way. Slowly approaching the sleeping student the figure rubbed their hand on his cheek softly; cooing his name. Ki-Suk groggily opened his eyes seeing who it was standing over him. "Jinsoyun?" he said drowsily as the yun was before him wearing a white silk robe holding it at the chest area leaving her shoulders exposed. "What's going?" he asked to which the girl just looks away shyly before releasing her hold on the robe making it pool around her feet leaving her completely exposed._

 _To say he was shocked and surprised was a complete and utter understatement. she was gorgeous. She still had a couple of years to mature but the time she spent growing up was beneficial to her overall beauty. She covered her upper body while resting on the bed straddling his waist and looked at the young disciple with nervous eyes. "Ki do you want this... Do you want me?" she asked nervously staring at him intensely waiting for an answer. Receiving it in the form of him grabbing her shoulders; bringing her down to him and kissing her on the lips. Ki-Suk couldn't fight it any longer, his groin was already aching and his 'guest' knew it, with one hand as she got it out and said in a stern tone, "Lay still Ki-Suk." he went back down on his back and felt her rubbing her wet spot with his penis. "ooooooh…mmmmm, Ah!-oh that's really good." Jinsoyun sat on Ki-Suk's thick erection and began to ride him slowly and steadily, she couldn't believe how incredible he was. She kept the tempo steady while her partner moaned and growled low, he was beginning to reach his limit, but didn't want to release inside her, although it turned out he didn't have a choice. He wanted to stop it after 40 minutes. but it was so good he couldn't think straight, all he could get out was, "*huff*-arrgh! Hnh, Jinsoyun!-hah, awww, Jinsoyun…" The beautiful brunette yun looked down in astonishment as she was about to climax along with him, she threw back her head calmly as she came and felt Ki-Suk's hot load shoot into her, he writhed and moaned softly as he failed to hold back his orgasm._

 _Jinsoyun took a deep breathe and exhaled slow and calm before saying, "mmm…that's a good student." Ki-Suk felt exhausted and drained. He lied there breathing hard as his mistress crawled over to kiss him again. They both reframed from being so tense and rolled over on their sides to make out. She began playing with herself and fondling her breast as Ki-Suk threw off his pants and pulled her in by her head and kissed her while moving her hands so that he could take over. He leaned her back and got on top of her; it was his turn to ride her now. Ki-Suk stopped the kiss and gently rubbed Jinsoyun's face with his fingers while putting it back into her. Ki-Suk through the covers over them and began to thrust roughly. "Ah!-Ki-Suk, its amazing!-please don't stop!" Jinsoyun moaned as he blindly pounded her womanhood._

 _Ki-Suk was now fucking Jinsoyun with a hand on the headboard and the other one side of her risqué figured waist. The aroused woman had her legs wrapped around her new lover pulling him closer into her. He could feel him self ready to climax again so he slowed down to give Jinsoyun a break. "AH!-haaaah, awww Ki-Suk." the tired prodigy sighed as she came before her man, she thought he was done to, but to her surprise he instantly grabbed the headboard with both hands and began to thrust harsh and rapidly leaving Jinsoyun stunned, she really wasn't expecting this. The entire bed shook around and under them, it was a little thrilling for Jinsoyun, she was speechless and holding her breath the whole time, until finally he came inside her again releasing an even more immense load making him almost give a loud groan that would have woke up everyone else. Jinsoyun's eyes glazed over as she felt herself being filled with Ki-Suk's semen, it satisfied her completely. The exhausted older jin fell on his side while stretching an arm over to hold the black-brunette beauty next to him kissing her cheek with care. Jinsoyun shifted herself closer to him so that they were holding each other as they kissed for a few minutes then Jinsoyun said, "mmm, I hope this means were together now" she asked softly, knowing well what his answer would be, he responded with an 'yes' then asked, "do you have any doubts?", Jinsoyun smiled at her own realization, "No, of course not silly." she slipped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him passionately until they each let out a long sigh of content, and then drifted off to sleep._

She blushed at what happened between them that night and wondered if things were ever going to be the same again. She continued practicing on her moves when she felt a great pang course through her body. Something was wrong and it felt like she knew what the cause was; "Jinsoyun" said a weak voice from behind her. She quickly turns her head to see her master Jiwan the righteous blade walking down the steps weakly while looking pale and sweaty. She barely made it to the last step before collapsing on the ground; Jinsoyun hurriedly rushed to her mentor's side and helped her up. "Master, you shouldn't be up; you're still not well" the yun said as she helped her back up the steps and into the house. For a while the great guardian hasn't been feeling well and it's only been getting worse; as she was laid back to rest Jiwan tried to warn her student. "Jinsoyun... You felt it too... Something happened at the Hongmoon Academy" she said making the young girl's eyes widened. "How do you know?" the prodigy asked. "I can no longer feel Hong Sokyun's... Presence anymore... He's gone" Jiwan replied; Jinsoyun processed that if Master Hong is dead then that means the students are probably the same way as well. "Go... Go to Heaven's Reach... See what has happened" the master said between rough coughs. "Yes, master" Jinsoyun answered as jadestoned to the academy.

Arriving at heaven's reach Jinsoyun could only look in horror at the carnage laid before her. The entire grounds were devastated as the rain put out the fires leaving only smoke and the scent of wet soot. She slowly walked around seeing everything that was considered a second home destroyed and ruined. Walking up the steps she saw the slain dogs that she helped take care; not a single living thing was spared. Reaching the top she saw the staffs' corpses scattered about: first was Gilhong, though he could be a bit annoying and a bit of a joker he was still friend and like a brother to her.

 _It was just the middle of the evening as she and Ki-suk were talking near a tree. "Ah-ha so you do admit that my master is better than yours" the jin gloated; "No, I merely stated that while your master is a better at long range combat; my master is the best skilled with a blade, one that was gifted to her heavens I might add" Jinsoyun corrected with a small smirk on her face. "Yeah well my master doesn't need swords to win his battles" he retort only for the female to come up with a better one. "Then why are you following the path of a Blademaster when you can be an equally good kung-fu master like him someday?" she asked with mock innocence. "T-T-That's f-for me to know a-and for you n-n-not to" Ki-suk countered. The skilled yun just slowly closed the distance between with her body in direct contact with his. "Ohhh? It doesn't have anything to do with me now would it?" she asked softly as her lips were inching towards his. As they were about to make contact Jinsoyun stopped and suddenly slashed her sword upwards making a few leaves falls; seconds later a whole branch came down and with it the snooping student. "GILHONG!" yelled Ki-suk at the fellow brother's nosiness; "Would you believe me if I said I was here resting way before you two came and woke me up with your little lover's spat?" he asked only to get a bonk on the head from the yun's sword hilt._

The prodigy removed the blade from the young man's back and examined it closely. "I've seen this type of weapon somewhere before" she told herself knowing she recognizes this blade from when she was young. Continuing onward her heart wrenched in seeing that even Jinyung was not spared in the onslaught; she was like the sister she always wanted. She remembered the special moment they had together.

 _As the sun was setting everybody was done for the day and was preparing to retire for the evening. Ki-suk and Jinsoyun had a different thing in mind however as they were hiding behind the cookery. "Mhhmhm...oh Ki...stop, Mhmhmhm" she giggled while the up and coming blademaster was worshiping every part of her upper body. "I can't help it; you're just too sweet to refuse" he said before continuing with kissing down her neck all the way to the v of her top where her cleavage was showing. This would soon come to an end as a small gasp was heard behind them and both looked to see the shocked girl staring at them. "J-J-Jinyung! Uhhhh... How long have you been standing there?" Ki-suk asked only for the young girl to nod her and apologize before running to her quarters. The jin just groaned as his closest companion straightened herself up and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this" she said as she walked past him and straight to where the sister went._

 _Inside the room Jinyung was contemplating to herself when she heard a knock on the door; "come in" she said when the door slid open to reveal Jinsoyun with a smile in her face as she entered. "I'm so sorry if we were a bit too inappropriate for you" she said softly trying to calm down the young student. "No it's okay. It's just that I sometimes wish that I have someone to do that with me but, i'm just a unappealing little girl" she said while looking down at herself. Jinsoyun simply kneels down to her level and does her hair a bit; "nonsense you are a pretty young girl who I know that once you age you will be a beautiful and strong woman that men will literally give an arm and a leg to be with" the yun said to her younger friend as she finished her hair and turned her to look at the mirror. Jinyung simply look in the mirror amazed at how neat and stylish her hair looked; "really?" she asked looking at the prodigy with a shine in her eyes. "Of course, and until you're ready I will help you get there every step of the way deal?" she asked. "Deal" the sister said as she embraced the older female by the waist both feeling content and warm._

Jinsoyun cradled the girls cold body as she shed tears knowing that she can never keep her promise to her; wishing this was all a terrible dream. Slowly placing the girl back on the ground she went to the next fallen which was brother Yungmuk who was more of an uncle figure to her. This brought her back to the lesson he taught them as both she and Ki-suk were training.

 _The two were doing basic stances as the elder brother was watching them. "Remember the teachings of Master Hong: Honor, Discipline, Justice; that is the way of Hongmoon. Even Jiwan incorporates this into her techniques Jinsoyun" Yungmuk said to the two. "I f you ask me even though I follow my master's ways and guidance to the end I still think it's inefficient" she said making the teacher raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked waiting for a response. "If someone did something terrible to you for no reason shouldn't that make you entitled to seek retribution" the yun explained before assuming a different stance. "Revenge is not as easy and satisfying as it sounds. Say for instance there are two farmers each with a field of crops, and their angry at each other for a reason. To retaliate one farmer destroys a crop plant of the other farmer; then the other farmer gets angry and does the same thing. This keeps on as a cycle until the farmer are left with no crops and then the entire village goes hungry. Revenge is something that destroys not only the inflicted and the instigator but, also those around them to an extent. Remember that, always" Yungmuk finished explaiing as the the two nodded and continued there training.._

Looking around the are she finally stops at the duel hall to see the signs of a great battle took place and saw something that confirmed what master Jiwan was feeling. The torn robes of Hong Sokyun laid there soaked and crumpled there with no sign of its wearer in sight. Other than Jiwan; master Hong was the only other person of the four guardians that treated her kindness and respect. He showed her the ways of Hongmoon even though she was not his student. She must now honor the promise she made to him that day when they were alone in his quarters.

 _It was dark as Jinsoyun was waiting for her master to retrieve as she was still learning the ways of traveling; she sits in front of the earthshaker himself as they were both drinking tea. "So how are doing?" he asked knowing what the old lyn meant. "Good, they haven't surfaced since that night when I had those terrors" she said looking around at anything but him feeling nervous. "I see... Jinsoyun" he said seriously getting the yun's attention. "Nothing is eternal; for every beginning there is an end and for every end is a beginning. There will come a time for when the era of legends and masters like me and your master will come to an end. When that moment comes there will be a call for new heroes to take the place in order to keep the balance. I say this because I don't know for certain if any of Mushin's descendants still live and if the rumors are true about Iksanun and Kaiwan. In any case you are all that Jiwan has to carry out what she has taught you and out of all the students I had in my entire life I know for certain Ki-Suk will bring the glory to the name Hongmoon. Please, be there for one another" MAster Hong said as she nod her head when the door slid open revealing the Righteous Blade herself. "I hope i'm not interrupting anything?" the Jin master said; "no just having tea and a friendly conversation" he replied._

There was no sign of Hajoon nor Lusung but, she will worry about that later; first she has to take care of the bodies and scavenge the school grounds. Then she will return to master Jiwan and discuss their next move. She just hopes that in the smallest glint of whatever miracle there is that Ki-suk survived this catastrophe.

* * *

 **There done and done now we will go into the first act of the story. There will be a lemon in at least one act, and hope you all like the new bad guy seems like a metal bad $$ doesn't he. Well anyway see ya**


End file.
